The Norfoots
The Norfoot family is an ancient and very distinguished Halfling bloodline. Early history The name Norfoot is popularly thought within the family to have developed from the early ancestors of the family who first inhabited around the area where Tidebreaker's Halt now stands (the Nor referring to the geographical location, and the foot paying homage to the characteristically large feet of the Halfling race). The bloodline slowly began to move south, until they finally settled in the lush, fertile grasslands of the then newly formed, Tulley Town. Historically, the family has mainly comprised of farmers, gardeners, lumberjacks and woodsmen. Due to their deep roots within the town and area, the Norfoots became a very prominent race in Tulley Town and became a well-known and revered family both within and outside the district. The Disappearance of Sparno Norfoot One of the most celebrated members of the family was Sparno Norfoot, who many centuries ago, earned great wealth and reputation throughout much of the realm with his famous potato growing business. Sparno, however, mysteriously disappeared when tending to his farmland one evening, never returning home for his usual 6 'o'clock dinner. This likely spurred the popular Halfling proverb 'You can never be too late for supper', that is commonly mentioned in Halfling households in and around the Tulley district. Due to the wealth he accumulated, Sparno's home became the prominent estate of the Norfoot family, and it is customary for the head of the bloodline to reside there. The house is located next door to the Pantless Dragon Inn, on its east side. While Sparno's potato business slowly lost its prominence in the vegetable market after his untimely demise, the Norfoot family still retains much of its love for potatoes, which is very evident in many of its descendants today. Dispute and settling of Holsmere After the death of Sparno, the Norfoots were, quite violently, opposed as to what should become of Sparno's accumulated wealth. A part of the family decided that the money should be spent investing in the newly settled, yet prosperous town of Sunbeam where at the time, land was selling very cheaply. The rest of the Norfoots, however, were very much against having relations with other races, and hence, buying land elsewhere. An agreement was made to split the Sparno's fortune between the two parties and hence, the more proud, Sunbeam-opposed Norfoots set off East from Tulley to found a 'pure' halfling settlement. This coastal town came to be know as Holsmere. The more ambitious side of the family moved to their newly bought properties Sunbeam, eager at the prospects of wealth and fame. Initially profiting enormously from the venture, their dreams came crashing down after only a few years when the whole Sunbeam contingent of Norfoots perished in the lava-fuelled disaster that ravaged the young settlement. The properties in Sunbeam were naturally passed down to the next Norfoot in line - the mayor of Holsmere. Present day Today, the Norfoots are again united, bearing both the racially proud yet very ambitious traits that had once separated their ancestors. While traditionally paying homage to the Earthen patron Agatha, the Norfoots are not devoutly religious, and have on many occasions put religion aside for political gain. Members of the Norfoot family, due to their bloodlines high reputation, have often been known to have a pompous and slightly snobbish personality. Despite this, they are on the most part a very honourable and diligent bloodline, who take great pride in their kinsmen, fellow Halflings and their home towns of Tulley and Holsmere. Family Tree Sparno Norfoot │ ? generations │ Marna Norfoot————————┬—————— Farno Norfoot ———————————————┬——————————— (Unnamed human wife) │ │ ┌———————————┴——————————┐ │ Orwaldo Norfoot Tindul Norfoot Garfwin Norfoot Category:Bloodlines Category:Halfling families